Fateful Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura tanpa sengaja menemukan tubuh seorang pria yang berada di dalam tabung di ruang bawah tanah milik ayah nya. Akankah Sakura jatuh cinta dan berakhir bahagia bersama pria tersebut ?/AU/For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014


**Semua karakter di fanfiction ini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiction ini dibuat khusus untuk kontes Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

* * *

Sakura adalah seorang gadis sma yang sebatang kara. Ibu nya sudah meninggal ketika ia berusia 8 tahun. Sementara ayah nya, Kizashi Haruno, adalah seorang ilmuwan yang baru saja meninggal 1 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

Kini, Sakura tinggal sendirian di rumah nya yang cukup besar dengan 3 orang pelayan. Ekonomi orang tua nya cukup mapan, ayah nya mewariskan beberapa tempat usaha sehingga Sakura bisa menghidupi diri nya sendiri tanpa perlu bekerja.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan bawah tanah yang berada di rumah nya, terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yang cukup kokoh. Dari luar, ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruangan biasa. Namun, ayah nya selalu melarang nya untuk masuk.

Sakura berusaha membuka pintu kayu itu, namun pintu itu terkunci. Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayah nya dan membongkar laci meja kerja ayah nya dan menemukan gantungan kunci yang terdapat banyak kunci.

Sakura mengambil semua kunci itu dan berjalan menuju pintu kayu itu. Sakura mencoba beberapa kunci untuk membuka pintu, namun gagal. Hingga akhirnya, kunci terakhir yang terdapat di gantungan kunci itu berhasil membuka pintu kayu.

Sakura membuka pintu dengan perlahan, Sakura terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang berada di ruangan ini. Di ruangan ini terdapat banyak berkas – berkas dan rak buku. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tabung, di dalam nya terdapat seorang pria muda yang terlihat seperti tertidur.

Sakura mendekati tabung itu, hingga ia berdiri di depan tabung itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas pria yang berada di dalam nya. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam yang mencuat, kulit putih mulus dan hidung yang mancung serta bibir tipis. Bulu mata pria itu sangat lentik.

Di tabung tempat pria itu berada terdapat tulisan Sasuke, entah apa maksud nya, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sakura menekan tombol merah yang berada di tabung itu.

Tiba – tiba saja pintu tabung itu terbuka, pria itu langsung terkulai ke arah Sakura. Sakura dengan sigap menahan agar tubuh pria itu tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Sakura dapat merasakan kulit pria itu, sangat lembut dan mulus.

Perlahan pria itu membuka mata nya dan mengerjapkan mata nya berkali – kali. Mata onyx pria itu bertatapan langsung dengan mata emerald Sakura.

"Aku.. dimana ?" , gumam pria itu.

"Hah ?"

"Kubilang, aku dimana ?" , ulang pria itu dengan wajah datar.

Sakura baru saja menyadari pria di hadapan nya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ia langsung berjalan mundur.

"Kyaaa !" , jerit Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Pria itu menatap Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan tatapan binggung. Sementara itu Sakura berlari dengan cepat ke kamar ayah nya. Ia mengambil kaos dan celana jeans milik ayah nya yang terdapat di dalam lemari.

Sakura kembali ke ruangan bawah tanah itu dan membuka pintu. Pria itu masih terduduk di lantai. Sakura menutup mata dan melemparkan kaos dan celana jeans ke arah pria itu.

"Cepat pakai ini ! Aku tidak akan melihat mu !"

Pria itu memakai kaos dan celana jeans yang diberikan Sakura. Sakura masih saja menutup mata dan membelakangi pria itu.

"Sudah selesai ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Hn"

Sakura membuka mata dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap pria itu.

"Kau ini siapa ?" , tanya pria itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." , jawab Sakura dengan sedikit ketus.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang nya ini dimana ?"

"Tidak tahu ? Apa maksudnya ? Kau berada di rumah ku, ini ruang milik ayah ku."

"Ruangan ayah mu ? Laboratorium ini ?" , tanya pria itu sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Iya. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?" , Sakura balas bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Bahkan nama mu sendiri ?" , Sakura berusaha meyakinkan pria mencurigakan di hadapan nya ini.

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja nama mu Sasuke. Oh ya, aku Haruno Sakura, pemilik rumah ini" , Sakura mengulurkan tangan nya mengajak pria itu bersalaman.

"Hn, senang bertemu dengan mu" , jawab pria itu sambil membalas tangan Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan tangan pria itu yang besar, namun lembut dan hangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku akan menunjukkan ruangan mu. " , Sakura berkata sambil melepaskan tangan pria itu.

"Jadi, untuk sementara aku tinggal di rumah mu ? Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu ?" , tanya pria itu dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Ya bagaimana lagi, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa diri mu. Lagipula aku tinggal di rumah ini sendiri."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu, Haruno – san."

"Panggil saja aku Sakura – san. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sasuke – san ?"

"Terserah"

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar ayah nya. Pria yang disebut Sasuke itu berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Sasuke.

"Ini ruangan mu untuk sementara. Sebetulnya, ini ruangan bekas ayah ku. Di dalam lemari terdapat banyak pakaian bekas ayah ku, untuk sementara kau bisa memakai nya" , ucap Sakura.

"Hn, arigato"

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja aku." , ujar Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan menutup nya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar nya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar ayah nya. Sakura langsung menyalakan ac dan berbaring di atas kasur king size yang empuk milik nya.

'Ah. Hari ini sungguh hari yang sangat aneh' , batin Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ia tertidur di atas kasur empuk milik nya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiam diri di ruangan nya. Ia berjalan mondar – mandir memperhatikan ruangan baru nya. Ruangan ini sangat luas, namun hanya sedikit furniture yang membuat ruangan ini semakin terasa luas.

Sasuke membuka lemari berisi pakaian, di dalam nya terdapat pakaian pria yang sedikit terlalu besar untuk nya. Namun pakaian tersebut masih layak pakai.

'Sepertinya gadis itu mengambil pakaian dari sini' , batin Sasuke ketika melihat lemari pakaian itu.

Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku yang terdapat di rak buku. Kebanyakan buku – buku itu berupa ensiklopedia atau buku – buku mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia.

Tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, Sasuke meletakkan buku yang dibaca nya di atas kasur dan segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke – san, maaf menganggu mu. Apa kau mau makan malam ?" , tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit pelan.

"Hn" , jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan mengikuti Sakura menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, seorang pelayan telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Pelayan itu terlihat binggung dengan Sasuke yang tiba – tiba saja berada di rumah ini, namun pelayan itu diam saja.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sumpit nya.

"Itadakimasu" , jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura mengambil beberapa hidangan dan meletakkan nya di piring kecil, kemudian memakan nya dengan nasi putih hangat.

Sepanjang makan malam, Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Suasana makan malam terkesan sangat kaku, namun Sakura merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu makan malam sendirian seperti biasa nya.

"Gochiso sama deshita" , ucap Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura – san"

Sakura baru saja akan berdiri dari kursi nya, namun terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggil nama nya.

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa kau mau membiarkanku tinggal disini ?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengusir mu dan membiarkan mu terlantar di luar sana dengan kondisi seperti ini. Jadi, aku membiarkan mu tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu."

"Untuk sementara waktu ? Sampai kapan ?" , nada suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya, kalau kau mengingat apapun, katakan saja padaku. Ok ?"

"Hn, arigato gozaimasu, Sakura – san. Maaf aku akan merepotkan disini" , ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Douiteshimashite. Tidak usah terlalu sungkan disini" , jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah" , jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seulas garis tipis terpatri di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang disebut perasaan.

* * *

Keesokan pagi nya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura terbangun dan mengucek mata nya. Ia melirik jam di samping kasur nya, jam menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Astaga ! Sudah pukul 7 ! Aku bisa telat ini !" , jerit Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu dan membuka nya dengan sedikit kasar. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan piyama yang biasa dikenakan ayah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke – san ?"

"Aku ingin meminta obat. Kepala ku pusing"

"Minta saja pada pelayan, ya. Aku bisa telat !" , ucap Sakura sambil membuka lemari nya dan mencari seragam.

"Hn" , jawab Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

"Eh tunggu ! Kenapa kepala mu pusing ? Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" , tanya Sakura dengan khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke kini menjadi tanggung jawab nya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semalam aku bermimpi aneh, sekarang kepala ku pusing."

"Kau minta obat saja pada pelayan, setelah itu kembali kesini, ya" , ujar Sakura sambil mengambil seragam nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga. Seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku meminta obat pusing ?" , ucap Sasuke tanpa berbasa – basi kepada pelayan itu.

"Saya akan mengambilkan nya, silahkan anda menunggu di ruang makan. Sarapan sudah tersedia"

"Hn" , jawab Sasuke dengan datar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, sarapan sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan itu. Ia berniat menunggu Sakura dan sarapan bersama – sama.

Sasuke memandang ruangan makan dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. Pelayan yang tadi berpapasan dengan nya kembali dan memberikan obat pusing dan air minum.

"Tuan, ini obat yang anda minta. Silahkan diminum setelah makan" , ujar pelayan itu sambil membungkuk.

"Arigato"

Sasuke masih tetap duduk diam di kursi nya. Ia masih menunggu Sakura. Entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman dan langsung terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sakura walaupun ia baru mengenal gadis itu kemarin.

Sasuke terus menatap ke arah tangga. Akhirnya, setelah 15 menit menunggu Sakura turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sakura sudah memakai seragam sekolah dengan tas ransel dan rambut yang digerai.

Sakura langsung duduk di samping Sasuke dan mulai makan. Namun, Sasuke masih tetap diam.

"Kau tidak makan ?" , tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang duduk di samping nya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa – apa dan mulai memotong pancake yang berada di piring nya dan makan dengan pelan.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang makan tanpa bersuara. Ia belum pernah melihat seorang pria yang sedang makan dalam jarak sedekat ini selain keluarga nya sendiri. Semalam, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan saat makan.

'Cara makan pria ini anggun sekali. Apa dia berasal dari keluarga terhormat, ya ?' , batin Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memandangku sampai seperti itu ?" , ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan garpu dan pisau nya di atas piring.

Sakura baru saja tersadar bila ia memandangi pria itu terlalu lama. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Ti – tidak." , jawab Sakura sambil memotong pancake nya dan melanjutkan makan.

Sasuke mengambil obat yang diberikan pelayan tadi dan meminum nya. Sakura kembali memandang nya dengan ekor mata nya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sedang memandang nya.

'Pria ini benar – benar anggun. Bahkan cara nya mengangkat gelas saja terlihat sangat berkelas' , batin Sakura.

"Kenapa ? Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan saja" , ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Tidak." , jawab Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Setelah ini aku mau pergi ke sekolah. Jadi, jaga diri mu baik – baik di rumah, ya. Kalau memerlukan sesuatu, bilang saja pada para pelayan" , ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dari kursi nya.

"Boleh aku ikut ke sekolah mu ? Aku penasaran dengan tempat itu"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan Sasuke bila ia mengajak nya ke sekolah, tetapi mungkin saja Sasuke bisa mendapatkan ingatan nya bila melihat sekolah.

"Ya sudah, ikut saja. Tapi kau tetap di mobil ya, jangan kemana – mana." , jawab Sakura.

"Hn"

* * *

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura menuju sebuah mobil. Di dalam mobil, seorang supir sudah menunggu Sakura.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, supir segera mengemudikan mobil menuju sekolah tanpa diperintahkan Sakura.

"Sasuke – san, jelaskan padaku. Apa yang kau mimpikan semalam hingga kepala mu pusing" , tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk di samping nya.

"Aku bermimpi sedang berada di dalam mobil dan mengalami kecelakaan. Setelah itu, tiba – tiba saja kepala ku pusing"

"Kau mengalami nya saat sedang tidur ? Atau saat kau sudah bangun ?"

"Rasanya saat aku sudah bangun." , jawab Sasuke sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Itu bukan mimpi. Itu ingatanmu." , jawab Sakura dengan antusias.

"Ingatan ?" , Sasuke mengulang ucapan Sakura.

"Iya, ingatan mu mengenai masa lalu mu. Kalau kau mengalami seperti itu lagi, beritahukan padaku."

"Hn"

"Ingat pesanku, ya. Jangan berkeliaran di sekolah ku. Mengerti ?" , Sakura kembali memperingati Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti."

"Ingat ya." , ulang Sakura.

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali" , ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, namun nada suara nya menunjukkan bahwa ia terganggu dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sakura tiba – tiba saja sangat jengkel dikatakan cerewet oleh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal nya. Ia hampir saja melayangkan tinju nya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di samping nya, namun ia menahan nya.

"Jangan mengataiku cerewet, baka" , gumam Sakura dengan suara yang cukup kencang untuk didengar Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah nya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan Sakura dan berpura – pura fokus melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Sakura menatap pria di sebelah nya dengan jengkel.

Sesampai nya di sekolah, Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju ke kelas nya. Untung saja, ia tiba di sekolah 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura hanya mengikuti pelajaran dengan perasaan kesal. Ia sangat penasaran dengan identitas asli pria misterius bernama Sasuke itu. Sakura terus memikirkan nya selama pelajaran.

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, Sakura baru saja akan meninggalkan kelas nya, namun tiba – tiba saja Ino, teman sebangku nya, menarik tangan nya.

"Forehead, kau mau kemana ? Kita jadi makan di Sky café tidak ?"

"Hah ? café ?" , Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan binggung.

"Lho ? Kemarin kata nya mau mencoba café yang baru buka itu ? Aku sudah terlanjur bilang pada Naruto nih."

Sakura menepuk dahi nya, ia baru ingat bila kemarin ia sempat mengajak teman – teman nya untuk mencoba café yang baru buka di dekat sekolah mereka.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa. Aduh, bisa dibatalkan tidak ya ? Aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan teman ku" , Sakura berusaha memasang ekspresi serius agar tidak mencurigakan.

"Ajak saja teman mu. Semakin ramai akan semakin bagus" , jawab Ino dengan antusias.

"Eh tapi, teman ku-"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa – apa, ajak saja teman mu. Kami juga penasaran dengan teman mu" , Naruto memutus ucapan Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Ayo berangkat." , jawab Sakura dengan pasrah.

"Begitu dong. Kenalkan dengan teman mu pada kami, ya. Hehe" , Naruto menyeringai.

Seolah bisa membaca isi hati Naruto, Sakura langsung memukul kepala Naruto dan berteriak, "Baka ! Teman ku ini pria, tahu."

"Yah.." , Naruto menghela nafas kecewa.

"Eh forehead, aku menumpang di mobil mu saja ya" , ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak enak menumpang di mobil Naruto. Nanti Hinata cemburu padaku" , bisik Ino.

"Ya sudah. Ikut saja mobil ku" , jawab Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju mobil Sakura yang terparkir di tempat parkir sekolah nya. Dengan perasaan khawatir Sakura membuka pintu mobil nya. Sasuke masih duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil. Sakura sangat lega.

Sasuke melirik Ino dan Sakura ketika mereka membuka pintu mobil, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Forehead, itu siapa ?" , tanya Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Itu teman ku, pig." , jawab Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil. "Sasuke – san, perkenalkan, ini teman ku Yamanaka Ino"

"Salam kenal, nama ku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino – san. Senang bertemu dengan mu" , Ino mengulurkan tangan nya dan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan mu" , jawab Sasuke sambil bersalaman dengan Ino.

Ino kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke dan tidak melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Sasuke hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya lebih dulu.

"Kemana tujuan anda, Haruno – sama ?" , ujar supir Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke Sky Café "

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantar anda"

Ino terus menerus menatap Sasuke, sementara Sasuke diam saja dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Forehead, teman mu itu tampan sekali. Kau kenal darimana ?" , tanya Ino sambil berbisik.

Sakura binggung harus menjelaskan apa pada Ino. Ino adalah sahabat nya sejak kecil, dan Ino selalu dapat menjaga rahasia. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura menceritakan semua nya pada Ino.

"Hah ? Kau serius ? Ya ampun ! Kau beruntung sekali !" , teriak Ino dengan keras.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jadi, dia tinggal di rumah mu ?" , tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah, pig. Jadi, untuk sementara ini ia tinggal di rumah ku. Kurasa aku harus mencari keluarga nya" , jawab Sakura.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Kalau aku sih, pasti akan kubiarkan saja. Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu siapa keluarga nya."

"Makanya aku akan berusaha agar ia memulihkan ingatan nya. Lalu setelah itu aku akan mencari keluarga nya."

Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan bertanya, "Sakura – san, kita mau kemana ?"

"Kita akan makan siang di Sky Café. Kau ikut saja, aku akan mengenalkan mu pada teman ku"

"Hn"

* * *

Mobil berhenti di depan Sky café, Sakura turun dari mobil bersama Ino dan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan dengan canggung mengikuti Ino dan Sakura memasuki café.

Café ini cukup nyaman walaupun tidak terlalu luas. Seluruh meja dan kursi di café ini terbuat dari kayu. Meskipun begitu, café ini tetap terlihat modern karena seluruh furniture dibuat dengan model minimalis.

Naruto sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di café ini. Kini, ia sedang duduk di salah satu meja sambil membaca menu. Ino dan Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto !" , sapa Ino dan Sakura.

"Ino, Sakura. Kalian telat, nih. Ayo duduk" , jawab Naruto dengan ramah.

Ino dan Sakura segera duduk, sementara Sasuke terlihat sedikit canggung. Dengan terpaksa, ia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sakura, ini teman mu ?" , tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Iya, memang nya kenapa ? Kau kenal ?"

"Tentu saja. Dia ini teman ku. Ayah nya adalah pemilik perusahaan Uchiha. Corp"

Sakura dan Ino tercengang setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Oi, teme. Ini benar – benar kau kan ?" , tanya Naruto sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kau ini siapa ?" , Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh bahu nya dan menatap dengan risih.

"Hah ? Kau ini tidak ingat padaku, teme ? Kau ini kemana saja sih ? Kukira kau sudah meninggal, tahu"

'Meninggal ? Apa maksud Naruto sih ?' , batin Sakura.

"Kau ini siapa sih ? Tiba – tiba saja bersikap sok akrab. Kau menjengkelkan, tahu" , ucap Sasuke dengan ketus.

Sakura dan Ino kembali tercengang melihat sikap Sasuke yang tiba – tiba saja ketus.

Naruto bahkan membelalakan mata nya melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat aneh.

"Aku ini Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kita pertama kali bertemu di mansion Uchiha, ingat tidak ?" , ucap Naruto dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun" , jawab Sasuke dengan parau. Ia kembali menyentuh kening nya.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa, Sasuke – san ?" , tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Aku pusing"

"Pusing ? Apa kau baik – baik saja ? Atau mau kuantar pulang ?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak apa – apa" , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar yang dipaksakan.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin kau lapar. Kita pesan makanan saja" , Sakura menyerahkan salah satu buku menu yang tersedia di meja kepada Sasuke.

Sakura melihat – lihat menu yang tersedia. Kemudian, Sakura memanggil pelayan yang berada di café.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" , ucap pelayan yang menghampiri meja Sakura dengan ramah.

"Saya mau pesan makanan, ya"

"Baiklah, apa pesanan anda ?"

"Saya mau pesan peach iced tea dengan lasagna" , jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke – san mau pesan apa ?" , tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang membolak – balik buku menu.

"Aku mau jus tomat dengan fettuccine alfredo"

Pelayan mencatat menu pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku mau pesan X.O fried rice dengan lemon iced tea" , ucap Ino.

"Kalau aku, aku mau pesan chicken steak dengan lemon iced tea ya" , ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk gambar chicken steak.

Pelayan mengulangi pesanan yang sudah dicatat nya, kemudian meninggalkan meja Sakura.

"Sakura, aku penasaran. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu si teme ini ?" , tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia kan ?"

"Hehe, tentu saja. Kau bisa mempercayakan nya padaku" , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menceritakan awal pertemuan nya dengan Sasuke di ruang bawah tanah rumah nya.

Naruto langsung melotot ketika mendengar jawab Sakura.

"K – kau serius, Sakura ?"

"Tentu saja serius. Kau kira aku main – main ?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, itu sangat aneh." , ucap Naruto dengan pelan. "Seharusnya teme kan sudah mati karena kecelakaan"

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan kecelakaan ? Sebenarnya apa maksud mu, sih ?" , tanya Sakura.

"2 tahun yang lalu, putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha. Corp mengalami kecelakaan parah dan mobil nya nya, jasad nya sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Keluarga nya berusaha mencari dengan bantuan polisi, namun jasad nya tetap tidak ditemukan. Sejak saat itu, putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha. Corp dinyatakan meninggal. Putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha. Corp itu adalah si teme ini" , Naruto menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Ino dan Sakura kembali terbelalak, sementara Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mungkin saja kau salah orang, Naruto" , ucap Ino.

"Iya. Kalau dia kecelakaan parah, seharus nya tubuh nya sudah dipenuhi luka atau bahkan cacat. Ini dia baik – baik saja" , timpal Sakura.

"Hehe, iya juga sih. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin saja aku salah orang." , jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, tapi dia ini mirip sekali dengan Sasuke itu. Apalagi nama nya juga sama, wajah nya yang menyebalkan dan ekspresi nya yang sok tampan itu juga sama" , ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Kau ini apa – apaan sih ?" , balas Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Sakura baru saja ingin menengahi Sasuke dan Naruto, namun Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menendang kaki Naruto.

"Kau jangan menganggu Sasuke, dong. Kasihan dia, tahu. Dia juga memang tampan kok" , Ino membela Sasuke.

"Ino, ternyata kau lebih membela orang ini daripada sahabatmu, ya ?" , Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah,hentikan pertengkaran ini. Mungkin saja kebetulan Sasuke ini mirip dengan teman mu itu" , ucap Sakura.

"Naruto, minta maaf pada Sasuke" , ucap Ino dengan ketus.

"Kenapa harus a-" , Ino sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras. "Aww.."

"Gomen" , ucap Naruto dengan ketus pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan membawakan makanan pesanan Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto. Naruto langsung menyantap makanan nya.

"Itadakimasu, Minna – san" , ucap Sakura dan Ino.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sakura memakan lasagna dengan perlahan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang Sasuke yang sedang makan dihadapan nya. Sakura masih merasa malu setelah Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang memperhatikan nya.

Sakura meminum minuman nya hingga habis dan melanjutkan makan. Namun tiba – tiba saja Sakura tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk"

Ino yang berada di samping Sakura menepuk – nepuk punggung Sakura dengan pelan.

"Minum saja ini" , Sasuke menyerahkan gelas jus tomat yang belum diminum nya.

Sakura menerima gelas tomato juice itu, tanpa sengaja telapak tangan Sakura bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Sakura langsung mengambil jus tomat itu dan meminum nya. Jus tomat yang segar mulai mengalir di tenggorokan nya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona, tiba – tiba saja ia kembali berdebar – debar.

"Arigato, Sasuke – san." , ucap Sakura dengan pelan. "Sasuke – san, kau pesan jus tomat yang baru saja"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa meminum ini." , Sasuke menolak dan langsung meminum jus tomat yang sudah diminum Sakura dengan sedotan yang sama.

'Ini seperti ciuman tidak langsung' , batin Sakura.

"Sakura – san, wajah mu memerah. Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" , tanya Sasuke dengan polos nya.

"Aku baik – baik saja." , jawab Sakura sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah nya.

Sasuke meletakkan garpu nya di atas piring dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ia langsung menyentuh dahi Sakura, Sakura dapat merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke di dahi nya.

"Tidak panas. Kenapa wajah mu merah ?"

"Wajah ku tidak memerah. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja." , Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dari dahi nya.

* * *

Selesai makan, Sakura segera membayar makanan pesanan nya dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan Ino.

"Sakura – san, pria dan wanita tadi itu teman mu ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, memang nya kenapa ?"

"Yang wanita itu bahkan lebih cerewet dari mu" , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Tetapi rasa nya aku pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat."

"Benarkah ? Tadi kau merasa pusing, apa kau mengingat sesuatu lagi ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Aku mengingat pria itu. Aku rasanya pernah memanggil nya dengan sebutan dobe. "

Sakura baru saja akan menjawab, namun Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan nya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maukah kau membantu ku mencari tahu identitas ku yang sebenarnya ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan identitas mu. Apa mungkin ucapan Naruto benar ya ? Cara makan mu sangat anggun dan berkelas, seperti nya kau berasal dari keluarga berada" , jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

"Jadi, itu alasan mu terus menerus menatap ku saat sarapan tadi ?"

"I – iya. Gomen ne" , Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kalau itu alasanmu, tatap saja aku. Mungkin itu bisa membantu ku mengingat sesuatu"

"Benar tidak apa – apa nih ? Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman dengan orang – orang yang menatapmu".

"Hn."

"Sakura – san, kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekat mu, ya ?" , tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba.

"Maksud mu ?" , Sakura binggung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang diluar dugaan.

"Maksudnya, aku tidak tahu siapa diri ku dan alasan ku berada di ruang bawah tanah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku ini manusia atau bukan. Tetapi aku merasa tidak khawatir setelah bertemu dengan mu" , Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah datar namun tatapan nya tidak sedingin biasa nya.

"Baka, tentu saja kau ini manusia." , Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa saat, dengan ragu ia membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kau ini tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan berusaha menemukan identitas mu dan bahkan keluarga mu." , Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke selama perjalanan pulang, Sasuke juga tidak melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Pelukan membawa kehangatan di hati mereka masing – masing. Dengan pelukan, mereka saling merasakan kenyamanan.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah, Sakura segera melepas sepatu nya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayah nya. Sakura menemukan dokumen – dokumen yang sangat banyak.

Sakura membaca satu persatu dokumen yang dicari nya. Sakura membuka lemari ayah nya dan menemukan sebuah binder berwarna hitam. Sakura mengambil binder itu dan membaca dokumen nya.

* * *

**Proyek Restorasi Manusia.**

* * *

**Subjek : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Jenis Kelamin : Pria**

**Usia : 18 Tahun**

* * *

**Kondisi fisik : **

**-50 % Luka bakar**

**-Tulang rusuk patah**

**-Lengan dan kaki patah**

**-Tulang hidung patah**

**-Tengkorak wajah retak**

* * *

**Keterangan : Kondisi wajah masih dapat dikenali. Terdapat perdarahan di dalam otak berdasarkan hasil CT scan.**

* * *

Sakura terbelalak membaca dokumen itu sepenuh nya. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui ayah nya bekerja dalam proyek itu. Entah apa tujuan ayah nya melakukan proyek restorasi.

'Apa ucapan Naruto tadi benar ? Apa Sasuke yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke yang baru saja ditemui nya kemarin ?' , batin Sakura.

Sakura terlalu syok membaca isi binder tersebut. Ia tidak berani membaca dokumen – dokumen lain nya yang terdapat di ruang kerja ayah nya. Sakura langsung memasukkan binder itu ke dalam lemari dan berlari keluar dari ruang ayah nya.

Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja menuruni tangga. Sakura tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura – san, bolehkah aku mengambil minuman ?" , ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Iya, ambil saja sendiri. Gelas nya ada di dapur" , jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Arigato"

Sakura baru saja akan berjalan menaiki tangga, namun tiba – tiba saja Sasuke menahan lengan nya.

"Wajah mu aneh. Sepertinya kau menghindari ku. Apa kau tidak suka dengan sikap ku tadi ?" , Sasuke langsung menatap mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak menghindari mu. " , jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan takut. "Sudah ya, aku ada pr. Aku ke atas dulu, panggil saja aku bila membutuhkan bantuan ku"

Sakura langsung berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Sasuke hanya menatap tanpa berkata apa – apa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar nya dan menutup nya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia mengambil buku cetak matematika dan buku tulis nya. Sakura hanya menatap soal – soal dihadapan nya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura merasa bersalah terhadap Sasuke yang menjadi objek penelitian ayah nya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Sasuke bila Sasuke bertanya pada nya. Sakura bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu kapan dan dimana ayah nya mengerjakan penelitian itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ayah nya membawa pulang jasad, atau mungkin bisa disebut tubuh seseorang. Ayah nya memang sering mengurung diri di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu selama berhari – hari bersama beberapa ilmuwan, namun Sakura tidak membayangkan bila ayah nya memakai tubuh manusia yang masih hidup sebagai objek penelitian.

Sakura berusaha fokus mengerjakan soal di hadapan nya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, bahkan soal trigonometri yang sangat dikuasai nya sama sekali tidak bisa dikerjakan nya.

Sakura membaca soal berkali – kali dan berusaha lebih konsentrasi dengan mendengarkan musik klasik melalui earphone nya. Akhirnya, ia dapat mengerjakan setengah dari seluruh soal dan menyisakan setengah nya untuk dikerjakan besok pagi.

Sakura merasa mata nya sangat berat. Sakura menempelkan wajah nya di atas meja dan tertidur pulas dengan earphone yang masih terpasang di telinga nya.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke melewati pintu kamar Sakura setelah menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Ia berhenti di depan kamar Sakura dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan melihat Sakura yang tertidur di atas meja. Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura – san" , Sasuke memanggil dengan suara pelan.

Sakura masih juga tak bergeming. Sasuke melepaskan earphone di telinga Sakura dan menggendong Sakura dengan kedua lengan nya . Sasuke berjalan ke arah kasur dan meletakkan tubuh Sakura dengan hati – hati di atas kasur dan menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan bed cover.

"Sasuke – san, gomen ne" , Sakura mengigau sambil tidur.

Sasuke yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi langsung menoleh ketika mendengar nama nya disebut.

Namun Sakura kembali tertidur pulas. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Sakura.

Sasuke melihat soal – soal yang dikerjakan Sakura dan membaca nya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengerjakan seluruh pr Sakura, bahkan ia juga mengkoreksi soal – soal yang sudah dikerjakan Sakura dan mengganti jawaban nya dengan jawaban yang benar.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu.

"Oyasumi, Sakura – san" , gumam Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

* * *

Sakura terbangun pukul 5 pagi. Ia binggung ketika menyadari bahwa diri nya telah berada di atas kasur.

'Siapa yang memindahkanku ke kasur semalam ?' , batin Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling nya. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di kamar nya.

Sakura menyalakan lampu kamar nya dan membuka buku pr nya. Sakura semakin merasa heran ketika melihat jawaban yang bukan milik nya.

"Siapa yang mengerjakan ini ? Bahkan jawaban ku juga diperbaiki nya. Apa mungkin Sasuke ?", gumam Sakura pada diri nya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar nya menuju kamar Sasuke. Sakura ingin mengetuk pintu, namun mengurungkan niat nya. Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan menuju ruang kerja ayah nya.

Sakura terus menerus meyakinkan diri nya untuk mengetahui seluruh kebenaran dari proyek yang dikerjakan ayah nya. Sakura membuka ruang kerja ayah nya dengan perlahan dan kembali membuka binder hitam yang kemarin dibaca nya,

Di binder itu, tedapat dokumen yang berisi tujuan utama proyek tersebut termasuk prosedur yang telah dilakukan terhadap Sasuke. Bahkan terdapat hasil pemeriksaan terhadap tubuh Sasuke yang terlampir di dokumen yang terdapat di binder itu.

Sakura tertegun beberapa saat setelah membaca seluruh dokumen itu. Ambisi ayah nya sungguh gila. Ayah nya bertujuan untuk mengubah Sasuke menjadi manusia baru dengan menghapus ingatan nya dan membuat nya tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun serta memanfaatkan nya. Namun, proyek ini tidak sepenuh nya berhasil. Ayah nya tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun.

Sakura memasukkan kembali binder itu ke dalam lemari ayah nya dan membaca dokumen – dokumen lain yang berkaitan. Namun, Sakura masih tak bisa menemukan apa yang dicari nya, yaitu cara mengembalikan memori Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar nya. Sakura berhenti di depan kamar Sasuke dan membuka pintu nya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang tertidur. Wajah nya dapat terlihat maskulin, namun juga bisa disebut manis. Kini, wajah nya bahkan terlihat lebih manis dibandingkan saat pertama kali Sakura melihat nya di dalam tabung di ruang bawah tanah.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di samping kasur nya, ia menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke – san." , gumam Sakura. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Sakura. Perlahan, tetesan air mata itu berubah menjadi aliran air mata yang sangat deras. Sakura menutup kedua wajah nya dengan telapak tangan.

Sasuke menyadari keberadaan seseorang di dekat nya, ia membuka mata nya dengan perlahan dan melihat Sakura yang duduk di samping kasur nya.

"Sakura – san" , Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang duduk sambil menutup wajah nya.

Sakura tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Sasuke dengan paksa menarik kedua tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajah nya.

Mata Sakura memerah dan air mata membasahi wajah Sakura. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengusap nya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Kau bilang padaku tidak usah khawatir kan ? Sekarang aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu" , ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Aku baik – baik saja." , jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air mata nya dan memalsukan sebuah senyum di bibir nya.

"Menanggis saja. Aku akan memelukmu", Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura berkali – kali dengan lembut.

Seketika tangis Sakura yang sejak tadi di tutupi nya meledak. Sakura terisak, air mata membasahi baju Sasuke. Sasuke terus menerus menepuk punggung Sakura hingga tangisan Sakura berhenti.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya ketika tangis nya reda. Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf aku menganggu tidur mu. " , ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hn."

"Aku akan keluar sekarang. Selamat tidur, Sasuke – san"

"Temani aku"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Mereka duduk diam tanpa mengatakan apa – apa. Dengan canggung, Sakura berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Kemarin, kau yang memindahkanku ke kasur dan mengerjakan pr ku ya ?"

"Hn"

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu. Aku penasaran, kenapa kau bisa mengerjakan pr ku ?"

"Itu mudah."

"Oh ya, aku hari ini akan membuatkan sarapan. Kau ingin makanan apa, Sasuke – san ?"

"Aku ingin omusubi dengan okaka dan tomat"

"Itu saja ?"

"Ya, itu saja."

"Ok, tunggu sebentar ya. Sasuke – san tidur dulu saja, aku akan membangunkan mu ketika sarapan nya selesai."

"Kita buat bersama saja."

"Memang kau bisa membuat nya ?" , tanya Sakura dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba – tiba saja aku ingin memakan nya."

"Itu makanan kesukaan mu, Sasuke – san ?"

"Mungkin"

"Ayo kita ke dapur." , ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Sasuke tiba – tiba saja berjalan di samping nya dan menggandeng nya. Wajah Sakura kembali merona.

"S – sasuke – san ?" , ucap Sakura sambil melirik tangan nya.

"Hn ?"

"Kenapa menggandeng tangan ku ?"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura dan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan nya.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Sasuke dan menuju dapur. Sakura mengambil tomat dan mencuci nya, sementara Sasuke menyiapkan nasi dan okaka.

"Sasuke – san, nasi nya sudah dingin. Kau bisa mencuci beras ?" , tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan tomat di atas talenan dan mulai memotong.

"Hn" , Sasuke mengambil beras dan mencuci nya.

Sakura mengambil sedikit onigiri yang berada di dalam pantry dan meletakkan nya di atas talenan.

Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke mengambil panci yang sudah dicuci di dalam rice cooker dan memasukkan beras, kemudian memasak nasi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan takjub, Sasuke terlihat terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Biasanya, jarang sekali pria yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Sasuke – san, kau bisa memasak nasi juga ? Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, lho" , puji Sakura dengan tulus.

"Iya, rasanya aku sering melakukan nya dulu"

"Sasuke – san sering memasak ya ?"

"Mungkin aku pernah melakukan nya."

"Wah, aku kagum lho" , Sakura tersenyum. Ia kagum dengan pria yang bisa memasak dan berharap bisa memiliki pacar seperti itu suatu saat nanti. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin terlihat memesona bagi Sakura.

"Sakura – san, apa kau sudah menemukan identitas ku ?"

Sakura tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura ingin berbohong, namun hati kecil nya menyuruh nya untuk jujur pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin.. ucapan Naruto benar."

"Maksudmu soal kecelakaan itu ?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasuke – san, kalau suatu saat nanti kau menemukan identitas mu. Apa kau akan kembali ke keluarga mu ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin selama nya tinggal di rumah mu, kan ?"

"Oh, iya juga ya. Hehe" , Sakura tersenyum, dalam hati ia merasa sedikit sedih dengan pernyataan Sasuke. 2 hari bersama Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura merasa sayang hingga takut untuk kehilangan.

"Sakura – san, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman walaupun aku sudah kembali ke keluarga ku nanti. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu"

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Janji ya ?" , Sakura menunjukkan jari kelingking nya.

"Aku janji" , Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingking nya.

Seulas senyum tulus terpatri di bibir Sasuke, Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ah, nasi nya sudah matang" , ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan jari kelingking nya.

"Ayo kita buat omusubi nya." , ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangan.

Sakura mengambil nasi dan meletakkan nya di atas piring. Sakura juga mencuci tangan nya di wastafel.

Sasuke mengambil nasi dan mengisi banyak okaka, kemudian membentuk nasi dengan segitiga dan meletakkan onigiri di luar nya. Sakura juga membantu Sasuke membuat omusubi.

Sasuke meletakkan banyak tomat di atas omusubi buatan nya dan menyerahkan pada Sakura, "Untuk mu"

"Makan saja terlebih dulu. Aku bisa membuat nya sendiri" , jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan onigiri diluar omusubi nya.

"Aku akan memakan omusubi buatan mu"

"Eh ?"

Sakura ingin menolak, namun Sasuke memasukkan omusubi ke mulut Sakura. Sakura mengunyah omusubi dan tersenyum.

"Enak sekali. Aku suka"

"Makan saja." , Sasuke memegang omusubi dan kembali menyuapi Sakura.

Wajah Sakura kembali merona dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang memegang omusubi, "Aku bisa memegang omusubi nya sendiri"

"Aku akan menyuapi mu, Sakura – san"

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura menerima suapan Sasuke. Sakura juga mengambil omusubi buatan nya dan menyuapi Sasuke.

"Enak. Aku suka omusubi buatan Sakura – san" , puji Sasuke.

"Mau kubuatkan lagi ?"

"Ya, aku ingin memakan omusubi untuk sarapan besok."

"Besok giliran Sasuke – san yang membuat sarapan. Hari ini kan sudah giliran ku"

Sasuke terlihat ingin protes, namun ia memilih untuk mengalah dengan Sakura.

"Besok aku akan membuat sakura onigiri untuk mu. Jadi, belikan aku bahan nya"

"Kenapa membuat sakura onigiri ? Sepertinya kau suka omusubi dengan tomat dan okaka."

"Ya itu karena aku ingin membuat nya" , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Memang nya tidak ada onigiri jenis lain apa ? Besok kita buat omusubi saja, bahan – bahan nya masih ada. Aku tidak perlu membeli lagi"

"Tidak, kurasa Sakura onigiri itu paling cocok untuk mu. Nama mu Sakura, dan kau ini memang seperti bunga sakura" , jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Bunga sakura ? Apa – apaan itu ?"

"Ya, kau ini cantik seperti bunga sakura yang mekar."

"Rayuan mu menjijikan" , jawab Sakura sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak merayu. Ini serius" , Sasuke menjawab dengan suara datar dan ekspresi sangat serius.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

* * *

1 Minggu berlalu, Sakura semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Setiap kesempatan bersama Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura berdebar – debar dan wajah nya merona.

Kini, Sakura berada di taman bermain bersama Sasuke. Sakura mengajak Sasuke pergi ke taman bermain, dan Sasuke menerima ajakan Sakura walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Sasuke – san, aku ingin mencoba wahana itu" , Sakura menunjuk sebuah wahana berbentuk perahu raksasa yang dapat bergoyang.

"Ayo" , jawab Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju tempat antrian.

Setelah mengantri, kini giliran Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang berada di paling ujung perahu. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan. Petugas memakaikan kunci pengaman di tubuh setiap penumpang.

"Sasuke – san, kau tidak takut ?" ,

"Tidak"

Permainan pun dimulai, perahu mulai bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Banyak orang mulai menjerit.

"Kyaaa !" , jerit Sakura sambil menutup mata nya.

Sasuke masih terlihat tenang, ia terlihat sama sekali tidak takut. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang duduk di samping nya dan mengenggam tangan Sakura hingga permainan selesai.

Setelah wahana benar – benar berhenti, Sakura membuka mata nya. Wajah Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengan wajah nya, bahkan kini Sasuke mengenggam tangan nya.

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan melepas kunci pengaman. Sakura merasa sedikit pusing, namun Sakura berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh nya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sakura – san, wajah mu pucat sekali. Kau baik – baik saja ?"

"Aku pusing." , jawab Sakura sambil menyentuh pundak Sasuke sebagai penyeimbang.

Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk meninggalkan wahana. Sasuke tiba – tiba saja berlutut di hadapan Sakura.

"Ayo naik"

"Naik ? Ke punggung mu ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Iya, cepat naik."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Naik saja, aku akan menggendong mu"

"Tapi aku-"

Sasuke langsung menyentuh kaki Sakura dengan lengan nya dan berdiri. Sakura kini berada di atas punggung nya.

"Sasuke – san, aku merasa tidak enak. Punggung mu pasti sakit sesudah menggendong ku. Turunkan saja aku"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan. Aku memang seharus nya menjaga mu"

Sakura kembali merona, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke dan punggung nya terlihat sangat kuat. Tubuh Sasuke sangat maskulin dan menawan. Sakura menelungkupkan wajah nya di pundak Sasuke.

'Dia semakin tampan bila dilihat dari samping dalam jarak sedekat ini.' , batin Sakura.

Sakura dapat menghirup aroma shampoo dan aroma sabun yang maskulin dan sangat wangi dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura – san, mau mencoba wahana itu ?" , Sasuke menunjuk sebuah wahana rumah hantu.

"Boleh, tapi tolong turunkan aku."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Orang – orang memperhatikan kita. Aku malu" , bisik Sakura sambil melirik beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dan berbisik – bisik.

"Tutupi saja wajah mu di balik punggung ku."

Sasuke berjalan menuju wahana rumah hantu dan mengantri. Beberapa pasangan yang sedang kencan dan ikut mengantri memuji kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dalam hati, Sakura merasa sangat senang. Namun, perasaan itu tak bertahan lama. Sakura kembali mengingat dokumen mengenai Sasuke di ruang kerja ayah nya.

"Sakura – san, kau tidak takut dengan wahana ini kan ?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin Sasuke – san juga tidak."

"Hn"

Setelah giliran Sasuke dan Sakura tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam wahana sambil menggendong Sakura.

Sakura merasa takut dengan rumah hantu itu. Namun Sakura tidak lagi merasa takut dengan keberadaan Sasuke di dekat nya.

Hantu di dalam rumah hantu mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Sasuke berlari menuju pintu keluar sambil menggendong Sakura.

Setelah keluar dari rumah hantu, dahi Sasuke berkeringat dan nafas nya terengah - engah. Sakura merasa tidak enak telah membuat Sasuke capek kerena menggendongnya.

"Sasuke – san, kau capek kan ? Turunkan saja aku"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan membuatkan omusubi lagi untuk mu" , rayu Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari punggung nya setelah Sakura sedikit memaksa. Sakura mengambilkan tissue basah dari tas nya dan mengelap wajah Sasuke.

"Arigato, Sakura – san" , ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh tangan Sakura yang memegang tissue basah dan mengelap wajah nya sendiri.

"Sasuke – san, aku ingin mencoba wahana itu" , Sakura menunjuk wahana bertuliskan 'Ferris Wheel' .

"Aku juga ingin mencoba nya. " , Sasuke terlihat sedikit antusias dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kabin wahana 'Ferris Wheel' itu. Karena kapasitas penumpang yang banyak, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak perlu mengantri.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan, petugas menutup pintu kabin mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke – san, pemandangan nya bagus ya." , ujar Sakura dengan gugup.

"Iya, kita bahkan bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari tempat ini. " , jawab Sasuke. "Pemandangan nya bagus sekali"

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali terdiam. Sakura merasa salah tingkah dan sangat gugup dengan Sasuke. Jantung nya berdetak cepat dan terasa ingin meledak.

"Sakura – san, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku selalu berdebar – debar setiap bersama mu"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perkataan nya, "Aku merasa khawatir padamu. Aku merasa kau ini gadis yang baik dan aku harus melindungi mu. Aku sangat nyaman bersama mu, bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Sakura sangat kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Aku.. juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu, Sasuke – san"

"Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta, Sakura – san ?"

"Iya, ini adalah cinta."

"Kalau begitu, aku cinta padamu, Sakura – san. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu"

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Sasuke – san"

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

Pintu kabin wahana tiba – tiba terbuka, Sasuke masih mencium kening Sakura.

"Permainan sudah selesai. Terima kasih telah menggunakan wahana ini" , ucap petugas dengan ramah.

Sasuke langsung merubah posisi nya, sementara Sakura tersenyum malu. Sasuke menggandeng Sakura dan berjalan keluar dari kabin.

"Sasuke – san, apa kau ingin pulang ?"

"Terserah. Aku hanya mengikuti mu, Sakura – san"

"Ok, ayo kita pulang" , ucap Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura dan Sasuke terus bergandengan sambil menatap satu sama lain dan sesekali mengobrol. Sakura merasa sangat bahagia, hidup nya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Perjalanan pulang selama 30 menit terasa sangat cepat. Sakura turun dari mobil ketika mobil berhenti di garasi rumah Sakura. Sementara itu, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali ke kamar nya ketika sampai di rumah Sakura.

Sakura masih merasa bersalah dengan Sasuke. Sakura ingin membantu Sasuke mendapatkan kembali memori nya walaupun Sasuke pasti akan kembali ke rumah keluarga nya.

Dengan hati berkecamuk, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah di rumah nya. Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan bawah tanah itu masih sama, tidak ada sedikitpun yang berubah. Sakura berjalan menuju meja yang terdapat di ruang ilmuwan itu dan mencari dokumen mengenai proyek ayah nya.

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menemukan sebuah flash disk di dalam laci ayah nya dengan tulisan 'Memori Proyek Restorasi'.

Sakura langsung menyalakan komputer yang terdapat di ruangan itu dan mencolokkan flash disk itu. Sakura melihat isi flash disk itu dalam bentuk video.

Sakura terkesima melihat video yang merupakan seluruh memori yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak laki – laki, seorang ayah dan ibu. Ayah nya adalah pemilik Uchiha. Corp yang pernah dilihat Sakura di sebuah wawancara televisi. Rumah Sasuke sangat mewah dan Sasuke memiliki banyak gadis penggemar, namun tidak ada memori mengenai orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

"Sakura – san, ternyata kau menipuku" , ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"E – eh, Sasuke – san. " , Sakura langsung menoleh dan menutupi layar komputer dengan tangan nya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua nya. Ternyata aku salah, Sakura – san. Kau menipu ku, ternyata kau sudah mengetahui semua nya dan menyembunyikan dari ku.", Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat menghancurkan perasaan walaupun ekspresi wajah nya datar.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksud ku" , hati Sakura kini terasa sakit. Ucapan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menusuk jantung nya.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu dengan memberitahu mu kenyataan, Sasuke – san" , Sakura berusaha menahan air mata nya dan berbicara dengan suara lirih.

"Kau malah menyakitiku dengan membohongiku. Aku kecewa padamu, Sakura – san. "

"Apa kau bahkan sudah tahu mengenai proyek yang dikerjakan ayah ku ?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku menemukan dokumen – dokumen nya di kantor ayah mu." , ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan berkata, "Aku benci padamu, Sakura – san"

Air mata Sakura tak dapat terbendung lagi, Sakura menangis terisak – isak. Namun, Sasuke tak lagi memeluknya.

"Kurasa, aku harus menarik kembali ucapan ku yang tadi. Terima kasih telah membiarkanku tinggal di rumah mu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sakura – san"

"Gomenasai, Sasuke – san. Aku salah, aku memang salah." , ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah keluarga ku. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sakura – san" , Sasuke membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Tunggu, Sasuke – san !" , teriak Sakura sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu rumah. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang baru saja akan menutup pintu.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, Sasuke – san. Biarkan aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kali."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Tatapan Sasuke sangat menghancurkan perasaan Sakura. Baru saja hati nya berbunga – bunga dan segala nya berakhir karena kesalahan nya sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mansion Uchiha, Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala sambil menahan tangisan. Sakura merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah, namun segala nya sudah terlambat.

Sasuke meminta mobil berhenti di depan pagar mansion Uchiha. Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berkata, "Sayonara, Sakura – san"

Lidah Sakura terasa kelu, namun ia memaksakan diri mengucapkan sayonara pada Sasuke.

Sejak itu, berita mengenai kembali nya Sasuke menjadi heboh. Banyak wartawan mulai mewawancarai Sakura, dan Sakura menolak nya. Kini, Sasuke kembali ke posisi nya di keluarga Uchiha dan membantu pekerjaan ayah nya.

Sakura merasa semua nya bagaikan mimpi, kini yang ada hanyalah perasaan menyesal. Dalam hati nya, ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Sakura berusaha tegar dan melupakan Sasuke, namun itu tidaklah mudah.

* * *

**-2 Minggu kemudian-**

* * *

"Hey Sakura !" , Naruto berlari menuju kelas dan memanggil Sakura yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari kelas nya.

"Apa ?"

"Kita pergi ke sky café yuk. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman ku" , jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Aku capek"

"Tapi, teman ku sangat ingin berkenalan dengan mu. Ayolah, teman ku ini menyenangkan, kok." , Naruto berusaha merayu Sakura.

"Aku tidak-"

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura dan berjalan menuju mobil nya. Naruto baru melepaskan tangan Sakura ketika Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil nya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau inginkan sih ?" , ucap Sakura dengan ketus kepada Naruto yang mengemudi di samping nya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku."

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya, Naruto"

"Kau pasti senang bila sudah bertemu dengan nya."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan nya." , jawab Sakura dengan sedikit membentak.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan tetap mengemudi menuju sky café . Naruto memparkir mobil nya dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk memaksanya turun dari mobil.

Naruto mengunci mobil dan menarik tangan Sakura berjalan memasuki café menuju sebuah meja.

"Nah, teme. Ini Sakura – chan mu." , ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di café.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Kalian berdua selamat bersenang – senang. Jaa ne" , Naruto melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan café.

"Sasuke – san ?" , Sakura sangat kaget dengan Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapan nya.

"Sakura – san, ayo duduk." , Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Sakura duduk dengan canggung.

"Sakura – san, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku tahu, perkataan ku sangat menyakitimu. "

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sasuke – san. Itu salahku yang sudah menipu mu"

"Aku terlalu berlebihan saat itu, Sakura – san. Maafkan aku" , Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku mengerti, pasti sulit bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan. Aku tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan itu semua darimu."

"Aku yang salah. Aku sudah menyakitimu, Sakura – san. Aku ingin menemui mu disini hanya untuk minta maaf. "

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal berisi uang dan menyerahkan pada Sakura, "Ini bayaran untukmu karena sudah membiarkanku tinggal di rumah mu"

Sakura menolak dan berkata, "Aku tidak perlu itu semua."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan ? Katakan saja padaku, aku akan berusaha mengabulkan nya"

"Aku hanya ingin kau benar – benar jujur mengenai perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke – san"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah seketika, wajah nya merona. Namun, Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah nya.

"Aku cinta padamu, Sakura – san. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membencimu. Aku sadar, aku benar – benar jatuh cinta dengan mu pada pandangan pertama. Aku merasa bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu"

"Sakura – san, maukah kau memaafkanku ?"

Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk nya dengan erat, "Kau tahu, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sedih ketika kau bilang bahwa kau membenciku. Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sakura – san" , bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Sakura – san, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"

"Tentu saja, aku mau Sasuke – san" , jawab Sakura sambil menitikkan air mata bahagia,

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Sasuke – kun"

"Kau juga seharusnya memanggilku Sakura – chan"

"Kau cinta pertamaku, Sakura – chan" , ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut san menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dan memejamkan mata. Bibir Sakura terasa sangat segar, bagaikan buah tomat segar.

Setelah puas berciuman, Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan bibir masing – masing dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang – orang yang berada di café.

"Kau juga cinta pertamaku, Sasuke – kun." , gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke dengan senyuman paling manis yang dimilikinya.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau fanfict ini sama sekali nggak terasa romance nya & alur nya cepet banget.**

**Ini kali pertama aku ikut kontes Banjir Tomat Ceri.**

**Thanks bwt yang udah baca fanfict ini.**


End file.
